Alpha and Omega Reversed
by Zevagirl
Summary: (I've been seeing a lot of these and I really love them, so I thought I'd give it a go.) If Humphrey was the alpha and Kate was the omega.
1. Chapter 1

Fall, a time for change and a time for fun. Which was just what two little wolf pups were about to experience.

A young, tan she-wolf was urging her friends up a hill, a large log in tow.

"Kate are you sure this is a good idea?" Hutch, a grey and black wolf called out to his friend. The young girl turned her head and smiled widely.

"Of course it is! Think of how fun it will be!" She said, finally reaching the top with her uncertain friends. The two boys, Kandu and Hutch looked at each other before hopping into the log behind Kate.

"Ready?"

"How do we start?" Kandu asked, gripping the sides tightly.

"Well," she looked around, slightly unsure, "I think all we need is a push." She reached her paw down and pushed slightly, tipping the log just enough over the edge.

"You think?!" Hutch yelled as the log began its chaotic descent. The two male wolves screamed as and held on to each other as they sped down the hill, Kate screaming in joy.

Meanwhile, two future Alphas were running through the woods, chasing each other.

"I'm gonna get you, Lily!" Humphrey, a grey and black wolf, yelled as he ran after his sister.

"Ha! Not a chance Humphrey!" She yelled back. Humphrey smiled at the challenge and sped up. He was gaining on the white female and was about to pounce.

"You can't escape the greatest alpha of all time!" He yelled and leapt!... right into a tree.

"Ha! We'll see about that!" She laughed at her brother and kept running. Humphrey stood up and was about to run after his sister when he heard screaming. He looked up at the hill and watched as three wolves in a log sped down the hill. He smiled when he heard the familiar laugh of his best friend and ran forward, following the log.

The three omegas screamed as they raced down the hill, barely dodging trees and rocks. After a particularly close dodge Kat laughed and let out a playful howl.

"See! Isn't this fun!" She called back to her friends. The boys had to admit that while it was terrifying, this log sledding was fun. Kandu was about to respond when the boys saw ahead. There was a massive rock and they were heading straight for it. Kate looked at them, confused by their silence and scared faces.

"What's wrong? It's not that scary." Hutch pointed ahead of her, shaking slightly.

"R-Rock!" They yelled. Kate turned around and her eyes widened at the rock. She wasn't strong enough to make such a sharp turn, so she went with her first instinct.

"Jump!" She screamed and the boys immediately leapt out of the log. Kate, always putting others before herself, waited until her friends were out of the log before she jumped herself. She jumped out just as the log smashed against the rock. She had leapt forward, going over the edge of a steeper part of the hill they were on, and ended up rolling fast down the hill. She let out scared and exhilarated shrieks as she rolled down the hill, just hoping that she would reach the bottom soon.

Humphrey watched in horror as the log his best friend was on crashed into the log, and as she rolled down the hill. He ran to where he estimated she would stop rolling, but when she came to the flatter ground her speed made her barrel into him. The two young pups rolled with each other, screaming for it to stop. As they began to slow down, Humphrey was able to speak to his friend.

"Kate!" He yelled.

"Humphrey!" She cheered, realizing who she was spinning around with.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Trying out a new game!" She laughed.

"The log?" He asked. Just then the two pups slammed into a tree, Humphrey's body pinning Kate to the tree. When they looked up after the impact, Humphrey smiled at his friend brightly.

"Sounds fun." He told her. She giggled and Humphrey joined in on her laughter. Humphrey loved spending time with Kate. She was his bestest, most greatest friend, and he truly adored her. He thought, even though they were both so young, that she was the prettiest wolf he had ever seen. And he loved how fun, clever and kind she was. In short, he deeply loved Kate.

The two young pups' laughter was interrupted by the call from Humphrey's father Lars, the leader of the pack.

"Humphrey! It's time to go!" Humphrey stared off in the direction of his father's voice. Alpha school. He knew this was coming. He knew that, as the oldest of Lars' children, he had to go to alpha school. It was his duty to the pack and to his family, even if it meant giving up the things he truly wanted in life.

Kate looked down at the ground in sadness. She knew this day was coming too but she dreaded it. The last thing she wanted was to lose her most treasured friend. The two had been almost inseparable since they first met, and once Humphrey became an alpha all their fun together would disappear. She didn't want that. She looked forward to spending time with Humphrey every day, and she cared for him more than anyone else. She had hoped that he would have become an omega like herself. She had hoped that if he had been the same rank as her that they would… no. She couldn't think like that. He would never see her like that.

"Do you really have to go?" She asked quietly. Humphrey looked back down at her and slowly backed away so she could sit.

"It won't be for that long." He said softly. Kate looked down at the ground.

"But it will be different." Humphrey sighed, hating seeing her so upset. He was about to respond when the voice of his father interrupted him once again. This time he was right behind the two pups.

"It's time to say goodbye, Humphrey." The young boy looked back and nodded before leaning down and nudging Kate's head optimistically.

"It will be fine. I'll see you in the spring, okay?" Kate looked up at him, staring into his eyes for a moment before putting on a bright smile.

"Got it." Humphrey smiled before turning and following his dad. Lars let his son go ahead of him, while he hung back and turned to Kate.

"Kate." She perked up and looked at him. "I know you and Humphrey are friends, but come spring he will be a trained alpha. He won't have time for omega games. You know this, right?" Kate's ears lowered.

"Yes sir."

"And you know that alphas and omegas may not…" His voice trailed off, unsure of how to tell a child this.

"I know, sir."

"Good." He turned back around and went after his son, leaving a disheartened Kate behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the first day of spring, and Kate was leading her friends down a hill for the millionth time. During the winter, the three omegas had mastered the art of log sledding, and were now practicing on a new and larger hill.

"This is a real good one, Kate!" Kandu yelled as the three of them dodged a rock in sync. Kate smiled and laughed as they gained even more speed. Once they reached a relatively clear area, she called back to Hutch.

"Ready to catch some wind, guys?" She yelled over the wind. They nodded and Hutch stood up on his back legs, acting as a sail for the log. The larger of the two males cheered as he felt the wind in his fur.

"This is great!" He cried. The log quickly approached a more wooded area, so he had to go back down.

"Hey save some air time for the rest of us!" Kandu called.

"Hey don't hate cause of skills!" He smirked. Kate laughed and shook her head at how silly her friends were. She looked back ahead to see a ramp-like rock.

"Get ready you guys!" She said to get their attention. Immediately the boys looked ahead and gripped the side of the log. Once the log went over the rock it was launched in the air, sending the three of them flying through the air. The omega boys laughed and howled, and while Kate enjoyed it she had to keep her eyes on where they were going. Soon the log landed hard on the ground and continued speeding down the hill.

"Kate! We have to do this hill again!" Hutch yelled.

"Yeah! This one's the best!" Kandu agreed. Kate laughed and looked back at them.

"We should try and do some tricks on that jump next time!" She yelled, not paying attention to the hill in front of them. Sadly, the one time she wasn't paying attention was when there was a huge rock. It was Kandu who noticed first.

"Uh, guys? I think we this would be a good time to start practicing!" He yelled. Kate and Hutch looked at him confused.

"Practice what?" Kate asked.

"The brakes!" Kandu screamed, followed by Hutch. Kate looked ahead and saw the giant rock. Unfortunately they were too late and couldn't react, and they crashed right into the rock. The three wolves went flying into the air, screaming until they landed near the edge of a ridge leading into the valley. Kate slowly sat up, her side aching a little from the hard landing. Being an omega, she often got injured. It was nothing major, but it added up.

Hutch and Kandu groaned and looked up at the area around them.

"Jeez what was _that_?" Kandu asked. Kate stood up and walked over to the edge of the cliff, looking down into the valley.

"Looks like we slammed into spring, boys." The two males joined her at the edge. The whole valley was covered in bright grass and pretty flowers. The valley looked full of life. Kat looked down at the tall grass that was at the edges of the valley and spotted a familiar grey and black body.

"Woah." She whispered. It was him! Humphrey was back! Humphrey was stalking towards a caribou, so Kate figured this was his first hunt. As she continued to watch him, she noticed how… attractive he looked. He had gotten bigger, of course they all had. But he looked much more muscular, but still a little lanky like how she remembered him. She sighed quietly while she watched him, unfortunately catching the attention of her friends.

"Hey hey hey, what do you think you're doing?" Hutch asked her accusingly. Kate shrugged.

"Nothing. Just watching the hunt." The boys gave her a look that told her that they weren't buying it.

"Kate, he's an alpha. And you're an omega." Kandu reminded her. Her ears flattened against her head in disappointment briefly. She recovered quickly and put on a fake smile.

"Guys, guys I know! I know. Trust me, I'm over him. Now come on, let's watch the hunt." She insisted, going back to watch the hunt.

Kate saw a few other wolves flanking Humphrey, and recognized them as his other friends, Salty, Shakey and Mooch. They were getting closer and closer to the caribou.

"Looks like we're gonna be eating tonight boys." Kate said smugly.

"It's about time." Kandu said, coming up next her.

"Yeah, we haven't had a good meal in ages." Hutch agreed, sitting on her other side. Kate sighed. This was true, and as the omega leader of her pack she was very worried for her fellow omegas. They always ate after the alphas picked off whatever scraps they could find, so omegas and pups never got to eat much. Kate herself had been giving her meals to omega pups so they wouldn't starve, but this meant that she hadn't eaten anything in almost a week.

So they omegas were pretty excited about a good, fresh dinner. But their hopes were shattered when they noticed two different figures moving through the grass.

"Oh no." Kate mumbled. "Eastern wolves."

Humphrey was finally back from alpha school, his hard work had paid off. He was very excited to be back in his home territory, and that he was an official alpha. He was also excited to be home, because that meant he could see Kate. He had missed her so much while he was away, and was eager to get this hunt finished so he could go find her.

But right now he had to focus on the hunt, so he could hopefully end the rough patch the pack had been having with food. He was getting closer to the caribou, and he was so ready to pounce when he smelled other wolves. He carefully raised his head a little over the grass, and spot the enemy wolves.

"Guys," he whispered to his group, "we have company." The eastern wolves jumped the gun and leapt at the caribou, who was in turn spooked again by Humphrey and his friends. The caribou ran down the valley, the eastern wolves following close behind. Humphrey shook his head and growled a little, before taking off himself. They were behind, but when they came to a corner the eastern wolves were running in the other direction, tails between their legs. Humphrey and his friends stopped, confused as to why they were running until they heard the thundering sound from behind them. They turned around, and were met with the sight of stampeding caribou. Immediately they took off, heading to the sides of the valley.

Kate looked down the valley and saw the caribou herself. She was immediately worried for her friend, but was relieved when she saw they were getting to safety. She remembered that sometimes Humphrey could get a little reckless, which worried her.

Humphrey used some of his moves from alpha school to get out of the valley, which impressed the onlooking omegas. When he arrived at the top, he looked out over the valley, and saw the two eastern wolves were getting boxed in by the caribou. He heaved a huge sigh of annoyance and leapt off of his perch. He had to help them, even though he could care less about them. It was the alpha thing to do. He ran along a lower ridge on the wall of the valley to get ahead of the stampede. If he did this just right, he could get him and the others behind a rock for protection. As he was running he spotted a few wolves on the higher ridge watching the events. And as he got even closer he noticed the familiar gold fur he knew so well. And then he saw her face. She looked amazing! She had grown… well, they all did, but still! Kate looked incredible. It took all his willpower to not stop and see her, but he had a mission. So a casual hello would have to due.

"Kate!" He yelled ahead, getting her attention. Kate perked up and saw him racing towards them.

"Humphrey!" She called back happily. Humphrey smiled and ran past them. When he got to the right spot he jumped, running and jumping down the wall of the valley until he was able to jump on to the eastern wolves. He jumped and dragged them with him behind a rock. They all ducked down to avoid stray hooves.

The stampede lasted a few more minutes before the caribou finally stopped. Dust surrounded them as Humphrey stood up, giving his fur a shake. Immediately he was surrounded by his friends who were checking on him.

"Are you okay?" Salty, one of his oldest friends asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Once he said that, the three boys turned to the eastern wolves.

"You idiots! That was our kill." Shakey yelled. The eastern wolves growled at him and soon the rest of Humphrey's group. Humphrey didn't like to fight unless it was absolutely necessary, when they all started to fight he was trying to break it up.

"Guys! Guys come on! This dumb stop!" He yelled over the growling.

Kate looked at her friends and gave them a smirk.

"Okay boys, duty calls." The boys nodded and they made their way down the hill. When they got close enough but still had a height advantage, Kate called out.

"Hey!" They all stopped and looked up at her. "Great. Now that I have your attention." The omegas slid down the hill, landing in front of Humphrey.

"Hi." She said cheerfully. Humphrey's tail started to wag slightly.

"Hey." He responded. While they weren't paying attention, the others went back to fighting. Kate looked over, shook her head, then looked back at Humphrey.

"This will only take a second." She looked at her friends and gave them a nod. Immediately the boys went to work. They took a few steps back, and then ran up to them, leaping and landing on the alphas. Humphrey tried his best not to laugh out loud, and resorted to a small chuckle. Kate smiled and approached the whimpering alphas.

"Everyone, get a hold of yourselves. You guys are professionals. Even the caribou think so." She motioned to a few caribou who were on a ridge, laughing at them.

"See, see what I mean?" She asked as the western alphas also gave some small laughs. The eastern wolves however, didn't look as pleased.

"How can you fool around when _both_ our packs just lost another meal." The female growled at Kate.

"Well if you kept out of our territory, we wouldn't have _two_ starving packs." Kate challenged. The female let out a large growl and lunged at Kate so fast that nobody had time to react. The female's claws left small opening on her sides, not enough to kill her, and she was about to bite down on her throat but she was pushed off violently. Humphrey stood in front of Kate, snarling viciously at them. The two eastern alphas growled right back at him when a voice interrupted them all.

"Western pack!" Lars. "Get back to the den." Humphrey's friends started walking back, their heads bowed. The eastern alphas however, were still sending Kate their glares.

"You two." Lars spoke the the eastern wolves. "Go home." They turned to Kate and Humphrey, and let out a few more growls.

"Now!" They whimpered and scurried away. Lars then returned his attention to the omegas.

"Omegas, good work." Kate, Kandu and Hutch smiled and wagged their tails. The omega males began to walk to the western territory, and Kate was about to walk after them but a certain alpha stopped her.

"Take it easy." He said, helping her slowly sit up.

"I'm fine, Humphrey. It's just some scratches." She assured him. Humphrey turned his head towards the east and stared after the eastern wolves.

"Yeah but it could have been much worse." Kate sighed and gave him a nudge.

"Everyone's fine. We should head back." Humphrey turned back to her and gave a nod, following behind her closely.

"I'm sorry they ruined your hunt." Kate told him.

"It's fine. It was probably my fault." Kate stopped and turned to him.

"Don't say that. You did everything right, from what I could see. They were the ones in our territory!" She exclaimed, in an attempt to cheer him up. Humphrey gave a small laugh and looked at the ground.

"Yeah." They continued walking and Humphrey sped up to be by her side.

"You'll go see my mom? Just to get checked out?" He asked worriedly.

"Humphrey I'm okay."

"But-" He was cut off by his father.

"Humphrey, we have to get back to the den." The young adults stared up at him, both wishing that their time together wouldn't have to end. Humphrey didn't want to leave her, there was so much had had to say to her.

"Coming dad!" He called up to him.

"I'll uh, see you later." Kate spoke quietly, before breaking into a small jog. Humphrey watched her go until she disappeared, a painful aching in his chest.

When Humphrey and Lars returned to the main denning area, they were met with their fellow wolves fighting over bones and scraps of meat. They walked forlornly up the small hill to their den where Anya, Lars' wife and the pack's healer, waited for them. She gave Humphrey a big smile when he approached her, but his disappointed face told her everything. He continued on to the den, Lars stopping to talk to Anya.

"A few eastern wolves ruined Humphrey's hunt." Anya sighed and gave a very small growl, trying to stay level-headed.

"But luckily the omegas were there to settle everyone down." Anya gave a relieved sigh. Humphrey heard what his father had said, and instantly remembered Kate. He came back outside.

"Mom, did Kate come and see you? She got hurt, and I just wanted to know if she was-"

"I know she is hurt. But she didn't come to see me." Anya said, walking into the den. Humphrey perked up at this and followed her.

"But that girl attacked her! She should at least get looked at!"

"She doesn't need to see me. She knows that she is fine."

"How?" He asked as he sat down, Anya going to get tonight's dinner.

"Humphrey, she has been training to take my place as healer. She knows what she's doing." Humphrey's shoulders relaxed, and Anya brought out their dinner. Bones. Nothing but bones.

"We have to fix this. My pack should not be eating like this." Lars growled. Humphrey bowed his head.

"I'm sorry dad." Lars gave his son a comforting look.

"It's not your fault, Humphrey. They shouldn't have been in our territory in the first place." At that moment Lily walked into the den, panting from running.

"Dad! I was on patrol and we spotted some more eastern wolves that were really close to our border." Lars stood up and walked out of the den, a stoic look on his face. This was going to far, he needed to talk to Marcus. Humphrey followed his father out of the den, curious as to where he was going. Lars walked down the hill, and headed east toward their borders. Humphrey stopped at the top of the hill, and watched what would soon be his own pack. They were still fighting over bones and scraps, and his heart broke when he saw a few pups at the side, watching hungrily.

Kate had gotten back to the main denning area a little after Humphrey and Lars did. She had made a stop at her den, and when she arrived to the main area she saw everyone fighting over food. She heard some whimpering and saw a few pups looking at the food hungrily. She herself was starving, and as the omega leader she was entitled to a small amount of food. But she was never one to hog food, so she got the bone that was meant for her from the designated spot, and approached the young pups.

"Here guys." She said, dropping the bone in front of them. "Make sure you guys share." She said with a smile. The pups immediately began to bite at the bone in hopes of reaching the marrow inside. Kate laughed as she watched them, unaware of the eyes that were watching her fondly.

Humphrey smiled at her and her kindness. She was always so selfless. He headed down the hill and made his way over to her, trying to mask his pounding heart with a cool smile.

"Hey." Kate perked up and turned around, smiling when she saw him.

"Hey. What's up?" Humphrey took a seat next her.

"Nothing really." He paused a bit, trying to come up with something else to say to her. "Um, uh…" The young adults' ears perked up when they heard a long howl ring through the territory. It was Lars, calling out the eastern pack leader Marcus. Humphrey stood up and started running towards the howl. He was curious, his father never met with Marcus, so it had to be important. Kate was disappointed at his quick departure, but she quickly decided to follow him. She didn't need to though, she already knew what this was about.

"Humphrey wait up!" She called out quietly. Humphrey started to slow down, and finally stopped and hid in some tall grass. Kate panted as she came up behind him, hiding herself.

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

"I want to know what they're talking about." Humphrey mumbled back, listening closely.

Marcus emerged from the woods, slightly hunched over from old age.

"Lars!" He called out. "It's been a while."

"It has." Lars responded. Marcus jumped over the small stream that separated the two territories, and the two older wolves began to circle each other.

"What's this about, Lars?"

"You know what this is about. Your wolves are ruining our hunts! Crossing our borders without permission!"

"Survival, my friend. It's what we are all trying to do. I won't stand and watch while my pack is starving to death."

"You're not the only one." Lars growled.

"There is an easy fix to this, Lars." Lars' body retracted slightly.

"Marcus, you still can't be serious about this."

"I am just serious as I was all those months ago. Now we both agreed that my son Garth and your omega leader Kate would marry, to unite the parks." As soon as those words left Marcus' mouth, Humphrey felt like the air was just knocked out of him. He couldn't breathe, he felt like he was going to pass out.

"Does it have to be her?" Lars asked. He knew all Kate had done for the pack, it wasn't fair that she had to do this too.

"I won't settle for anyone less. You know that." Humphrey's ears sank, and he turned to look at Kate. She just stared at the ground, not making eye contact. She knew.

"They'll meet each other tonight, at the howl." Marcus stated, before disappearing back into the woods. Lars turned around and looked at the grass.

"You can come out now, you two." Humphrey and Kate crept out of the grass. Humphrey stared in disbelief between his father and his best friend.

"Dad you can't be serious." He finally said, glaring at his father.

"Humphrey-"

"It's not fair! You can't expect her to do something like that!"

"Humphrey!" Kate yelled. Humphrey looked down at her, hoping that she would try to defend herself.

"It's okay. I knew what I was getting into months ago. It's fine." She gave him a small smile, trying to hide her disappointment. She really didn't want to marry this guy, who she had never met before. She had her heart set on someone else but let's face it, would any guy want to have her as a mate? She gave him another reassuring smile, before she headed back to the main area. She had a date to get ready for.


	3. Chapter 3

Night couldn't come sooner for Kate. She wasn't planning on doing anything special for her date, but with some convincing from her friends she resorted to putting a flower in her ear. Better than nothing. She was pacing in front of her friends, trying to get the courage to go find her date, nervous beyond belief. She had never met Garth, and didn't know what he was like or anything. All she knew was that he was going to be an alpha, but he couldn't handle alpha school so he dropped out. Needless, she was very intimidated.

"Kate relax, everything will be alright." Hutch assured her.

"Yeah, I've heard he's a pretty decent guy." Kandu added. Kate stopped and sat down with a sigh.

"I know, I know it's just…"

"Is this about Humphrey?" Kandu asked. Kate silence spoke volumes. The boys shook their head in disbelief.

"You have to forget about him, Kate. It's not going to happen, you know that." Kate's ears flattened against her head, and she gave a small nod.

"Guys, I promise. I'm over him." She gave them a reassuring smile, trying to hide her disappointment. At that moment, a voice called out to her.

"Hey! Kate!"

Humphrey was walking towards the same mountain with his happy and bubbly sister. This was going to be their first howl, and she was beyond exciting. Humphrey however, was the exact opposite. It's not like he would have been able to howl with Kate, it wasn't allowed. But he had hoped that maybe they could have spent some time together, maybe improve his chances with her. But all his plans, all his hopes, were trashed earlier that day. She was getting married, she was being taken away from him.

"You okay?" Lily asked. Humphrey perked up and gave his sister a fake smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lily saw right through it.

"Don't lie to your sister. What's wrong?" Humphrey sighed and looked back at the ground.

"It's nothing, Lily." Lily was about to press him further but they had finally reached the mountain. Lily's smile brightened at the sight.

"Cheer up, maybe you'll meet someone tonight!" Humphrey's heart wretched. He didn't want someone, he wanted Kate.

As they approached the small hill that would lead them to mountain, Humphrey spotted the familiar golden fur. He smiled, that guy Garth wasn't here yet. Maybe he could distract her. He opened his mouth, about to call out to her, when he was interrupted.

"Hey! Kate!" All heads were drawn up, where a male wolf with reddish fur stood on a ledge. He was semi muscular and, though Kate hated to admit it, he was pretty cute. He gave her a smile and went to jump off the ledge but he slipped and fell down to the ground. Kate gave a small giggle, while Humphrey gave an unimpressed scoff. Garth quickly recovered from his fall and made his way over to her, smiling.

"I knew it was you as soon as I saw the most beautiful wolf here." Kate gave a small blush and looked down bashfully. Humphrey saw the whole encounter, and gave a small growl. he decided to make his move.

"Hey Kate." He came up to stand next to her, shooting a small glare at the eastern omega.

"Oh! Humphrey!" She said, surprised. Humphrey gave her a small smile before turning back to Garth.

"Hi!" Garth greeted him happily. Humphrey just gave a grunt in return, followed by a nudge from Kate.

"Don't be rude. Sorry, he's just in a bad mood." She shot Humphrey a small glare herself. Humphrey ignored it and started to question Garth.

"So, you're an omega? You don't exactly have the build."

"Yeah well, I starting alpha school but it didn't work out." Garth said, a little embarrassed.

"What? Couldn't handle the work?" He said, a victorious smirk on his face.

"Humphrey! Don't be mean to him. Not everything's about rank." Kate scolded him.

"It's fine, Kate. At least I'm not a jerk like some alphas." He glared right back at Humphrey. Humphrey gave him a small growl but any fight was quickly stopped by Kate. She was shocked by the mean comments coming from them.

"Stop it!" She scolded the boys. She looked to Garth and motioned with her head. "Come on, Garth." The two omegas started up the mountain, and as soon as they were out of sight, Humphrey felt all his anger and confidence melt into shame and disappointment. Okay, maybe arguing wasn't the way to go.

Kate and Garth made their way up the mountain, Kate apologizing for her friend's behavior.

"He's usually such a sweet guy. I don't know what got into him."

"It's fine Kate." He assured her. "I guess alpha school changes people." Kate stopped briefly at that. Could that be the case? Had she lost the Humphrey she had known and… loved?

They reached a free spot finally.

"Is it okay if I start?" Kate perked up and nodded.

"Oh yeah! Sure." Garth smiled at her and turned his head to the sky, letting out the worst freaking howl anybody had heard. All over the mountain wolves were covering their ears to protect themselves from the awful sound. He kept it up for about a minute, finally stopping when he didn't have any more air in his lungs. He turned back to Kate and smiled.

"How was that?" Kate stared at him in disbelief, before quickly but not very gracefully recovering.

"Oh! That was um, good. Pretty good. Y-You know, I just realized that I need some water! You know, so my throat doesn't dry out. So I-I'll be right back." She said, nervously backing away from him, and running down the mountain once the coast was clear. He seemed like a nice guy, but that howl, it was repulsive.

Humphrey was sitting at a stream near the base of the mountain, feeling like a failure. Not only had he failed to woo Kate, but she probably thought he was a huge jerk now too.

"Way to go, Humphrey. You really showed her what you're made of." He sighed, glaring at himself in the water. He was going to just go home and hope that everything would be okay in the morning. But he stopped himself when he heard the frantic footsteps and familiar mumbling. He turned his head and saw Kate rushing to the stream he was at, giving him an idea.

Kate frantically rushed down the mountain and arrived at a stream, hoping to compose herself. What was she going to do about Garth? She relaxed against a log, letting out a relieved sigh. At that moment Humphrey swung his head down in front of her own, giving her a smile. Kate jumped back and screamed, causing Humphrey to scream as well. Once the initial shock wore off, Humphrey gave her another smile.

"Hi." Kate glared at him and walked away, getting closer to the stream.

"What do you want?" Humphrey jumped down and came up next to her.

"Just wanted to see you. And I noticed that lover-boy wasn't with you." Kate rolled her eyes.

"We're just taking a break."

"Right, cause everyone takes a break ten minutes into a howl."

"Well people are different." Kate countered, refusing to make eye contact with him.

"That was his howl, wasn't it." Humphrey stated. Kate said nothing, she didn't want to. Humphrey was being a jerk right now, this wasn't like him.

"I knew it!" Humphrey cheered, laughing slightly. This was good, maybe he had a chance again.

"Stop it." Kate snapped, getting his attention. "He's a nice guy, so what if his howl needs some work?" She turned back to the stream.

"He's nice, unlike some people." She mumbled but Humphrey was able to hear her. His ears fell slightly, realizing that he messed up again. He came a little closer to her.

"Kate I'm, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Kate sighed and looked at him.

"It's bad enough that I have to marry him. I'm trying to look on the bright side- ow!" She felt something sharp hit her in the leg and she fell forward.

"Kate!" He yelled worriedly. "What happened?"

"I-I don't feel so good." She slurred. Humphrey looked around the area, trying to spot any danger when he too felt something sharp hit him in the leg. By now he noticed that Kate's eyes were closed. She was sleeping and he slowly followed suit.


End file.
